


Shawn's Power

by ALLxTHExSHIPS



Series: One Shot Stories [1]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Celebrities, Control, Crying, Cum Play, Dom/sub, Evil Shawn Mendes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiction, Forced Orgasm, Forced Submission, Gay, Kink, Kink Exploration, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Shawn Mendes, Young, agressive, daddy - Freeform, master - Freeform, rough, sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLxTHExSHIPS/pseuds/ALLxTHExSHIPS
Summary: This is a loosely connecting one shot series staring Shawn Mendes.Basically Shawn is a dominant fuck machine who fucks his way through a series of celebrities.
Relationships: Austin Mahone/Shawn Mendes, Jack Gilinsky/Shawn Mendes, Justin Bieber/Shawn Mendes, KJ Apa/Shawn Mendes, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Nick Jonas/Shawn Mendes, Shawn Mendes/Cameron Dallas, Shawn Mendes/Charlie Puth, Shawn Mendes/Hayes Grier, Shawn Mendes/Liam Payne, Shawn Mendes/Ruel, Shawn/Everyone, Tom Holland/Shawn Mendes
Series: One Shot Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630525
Comments: 29
Kudos: 147





	1. The Hot New Thing (RUEL)

RUEL was the hottest new thing. He was young, sexy, talented, and humble. Shawn Mendes couldn't have that. It was bad for his image and bad for his ego. While Shawn had the advantage of being a few years older and more experienced, Ruel had the naivety of youth and a clean slate. Ruel was newly 17, had just wrapped up his own tour, and was full of energy. Ready to open for Shawn for his Australian shows. Shawn was 21 and going from height to highet with his career. He had heard Ruel on the radio last time he was in Australia and immediately became obsessed with him. He was the hottest thing to come out of the country since the Hemsworth brothers.

Shawn didn't want all of the fame to himself. He didn't even care so much about album or ticket or merchandise  
sales, or even worldwide recognition and awards. What mattered to him was Ruel knowing his place in the hierarchy of pop-stardom. Now Ruel wouldn't be his first conquest by any means, but it was one which Shawn was more excited about than he had been in a long time. Not since Justin had he felt such a strong need for another mans submission.

First he had to feel out the younger superstar, and then play his role just right to mould Ruel into yet another Mendes conquest. His show had ended about an hour ago. But Ruel was still fulfilling his obligations to sign tons of photos, shirts, and records for VIP fangirls. He gave out handshakes and hugs and winks, and still smirked at the girls' giggles or quivers or tears. He loved having such an effect on people.

Shawn stood a distance from the meet and greet, but still had a great view of the younger star. Their four year age difference wasn’t quite so apparent when it  
came to height. Ruel was a bit over six feet tall, dwarfing most of the girls that crowded around him. And while Shawn was only ever so slightly taller, he was much more muscular and therefore had more of a dominating presence. Ruel finally finished. His security detail surrounded him and took him  
around a corner. Event security dispersed the small crowd and escorted the fans from the backstage area. Shawn waited for them all to go and then walked around the same corner Ruel had turned. Shawn spotted the tour manager, Andrew.

"Hey, Shawn," Andrew greeted. "How's it going?

"Good, man, good. Helluva show the kid puts on," Shawn complimented.

"Yeah, definitely," Andrew agreed, giving him a quick up-and-down scan, an unmistakable mindfuck to use later in his dreams. "Well, listen, Ruel's in the shower now, cleaning up, so he'll be ready in about an hour. He’d probably love to get some insight from you, you know on the biz and stuff, and we're all looking forward to hanging out later. First show in australia! We booked a pretty sweet VIP spot at a club downtown and we--"

Commotion broke out behind Shawn. He turned to see a pair of girls who had broken through event security and were now tangling with his personal security. There was scratching and groping going on and plenty of screaming as these girls were clearly off their hinges.

"Wait here," Andrew told Shawn with a stroke of his arm. The manager ran  
toward the incident and struggled to contain it and remove the girls.

Shawn silently thanked his hired distraction and used it to slip around another corner and into Ruels's dressing room. It was tastefully decorated, spotted with plush furniture, a table of food and drinks, a couple of tables for sitting or putting your feet up, and a few bags of luggage. One bag was opened and had clearly been rummaged. Shawn spotted on the floor a dark t-shirt soaked through with sweat. Shoes had been kicked off nearby, discarded dirty black socks not far. In the middle of it all was a pair of jeans that had been stepped out of, and bunched between them a pair of grey boxer briefs. There were obvious sweat stains in them. Shawn held them up by the waistband, inspecting the line of sweat that had escaped Ruel's ass crack. He took a long look at the bottom seam of the briefs, imaging it pressed firmly against Ruel's hot young taint. He turned the briefs around and admired the sweaty, empty, loose crotch area. It had been stretched, for sure, the former cage for what promised to be an impressive member. Shawn imagined Ruel sporting a secret hard-on during his performance. The older boy remembered those days. It was hard to avoid when thousands of girls were screaming for you. They were all within his reach, and they were all surely willing. They would jump up and down, their pert new titties holding much of his focus. Shawn had evolved since then, but it turned him on a bit to think of Ruel in his old shoes.

Shawn balled up the underwear, pressed it against his face, and took in multiple long, deep breaths through both his nose and his mouth. His tongue licked the cotton and tasted the sweat, and he even bit a wet spot so he could squeeze out more flavour. Satisfied, he threw the underwear in a ball back onto the ground and took a seat on a nearby couch.

He could hear the water running in the next room. He stared at the door, waiting, until the water stopped. That's when Shawn repositioned himself.  
He slouched down, put one foot up on a coffee table, and put the other one along the length of the couch so his legs were practically spread eagle, his trackies loose in that section and drooping down so they rested on his semi-chubbed-up dick and loose ballsack. Ruel stepped out of the bathroom and jumped at the sight of Shawn Mendes on his couch. He was drying his hair with a towel. He brought it down to his lower body immediately, covering his crotch and thighs, which were unfortunately already hidden by a pair of loose boxers spotted with water from the shower.

"Shit, my bad," Shawn said with a hidden smirk. "I didn't mean to scare  
you. Andrew sent me in so I figured I'd just hang out `til you were done."

"Damn, yeah," Ruel stammered, moving toward his luggage bag. "Let me just  
throw something on real quick."

He leaned down to grab a pair of basketball shorts he slid on in one fluid motion. Shawn admired the thighs and curve of a butt he was able to make out for those few short seconds. It was nice, but it was not satisfying; it was not enough. Ruel remained shirtless, a fact that Justin attributed to being a straight, teenaged boy. He had no shame, and for good reason. Ruel's body was surprisingly developed, but with a still boyish quality. He was fairly muscled and tight in all the right places. His arms were toned but but not huge, his pecs admirable, his abdomen the stuff of dreams -smooth and solid with small by tight abs. His legs were long, thin towards the bottom but thick like trunks at the thigh. He didn’t appear to have much of any body hair except light dozen or so hairs that made the snail trail towards his cock. Shawn imagined that what lay between the two enticing upper and lower halves was a prize that could satisfy just about anyone's desires. Definitely his.

"What's up, man, how you been?" Ruel asked casually as he grabbed a bottle  
of water from the table and sat in a chair near Shawns's couch.

"Good, how `bout you?"

"Damn good, it's been so much fun, really. Thanks again for this opportunity it’s been so great." Ruel said genuinely.

"Of course my dude! You put on a hell of a performance. I saw you doing that meet and greet shit after the show. You loved it."

"Yeah, my fans are awesome, I love meeting them."

Shawn chuckled and nodded slowly. "I bet, but like... you know... you love the attention."

"I'm just glad they like my music so much. I'm blessed."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, we all are, right..." Shawn played along. "But we know what they all want."

Ruel grinned and nodded, breaking eye contact and leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, there's that. Not all of them, though. I don't think so."

"Well, sure, a lot of them will want you to sing to them, a nice serenade on a romantic walk in a park or on a beach or some shit. They want you to take them on dates and give them gifts and snuggle with you to look at the stars."

Ruel laughed at the goofiness of it all, but refused to deny the honesty of it.

"But in the end, they all want the same thing, and you know what that is," Shawn paused to bring a hand down to his pants and cup his junk through the thin material. "They want the dick!"

"Nah, man, not all of them," Ruel said with a laugh, shaking off the straight homoeroticism of the situation. "Some of them just want someone to care about them."

"Yeah, sure, but after dinner and a movie they want you to dick them down!" Shawn said animatedly. "They wanna drop to their knees and blow you in an  
elevator. They wanna give you a handjob in a public hot tub, make you bust a nut without anyone else knowing. These girls want you to grab them by their pigtails and gag them with your cock until you cream all over their titties."

Ruel looked a little taken aback partway through the tirade, but he recovered with a boisterous, albeit nervous, laugh.

"Come on, tell me you haven't had a teenie-bopper choking on your dick while you lay back with your eyes closed after a show."

Ruel didn't want to deny it. He didn't want to brag, but he wanted Shawn to know the truth of it. And he wanted to impress him. “A few, man... not all the time."

"No, not all the time," Shawn agreed. "You gotta feel them out. The really dirty ones, the ones that'll do anything... they also won't tell anyone. One, they're pretty sure no one's gonna believe they swallowed three of Shawn Mendes’ loads next to a dumpster behind a stadium. Two, they don't want people to know how much of a slut they are. They don't want people to know that between swallowing my cum they begged to lick my ass," Shawn laughed at the story. "Bitch ate my hole, so fucking hungry, and I swear I hadn't showered since the night before. I was all fuckin' sweat and grime from my show."

"No way!" Ruel exclaimed. Clearly he had heard such stories, even back in school before he had made it big. Guys loved to talk about this stuff. They wanted other guys to know their conquests. "Three times?!"

"If they can suck a dick, I can keep it going all night. I'll shoot blanks,I don't give a fuck."

"Then why'd you stop at three?"

"Boyfriend was waiting in the car!" Shawn said, eyes bugging. "Phone must have gone off like twenty times, but I didn't think anything of it! Why would I give a shit?"

"I can't believe a girl would do that! That's fucking trashy!"

"Yeah, but you'd love it. You've probably had the same fucking thing happen to you, dude."

"Kind of, but the girl wasn't trying to eat my ass."

"Oh, nah man, my bad," Shawn told him, "It was a dude. Should've mentioned that. Sometimes a girl will be down to lick a butthole, but it's the guys who really fucking crave it. Not just a little licking, but full on munching. Let me tell ya, they get off on it."

Ruel remained quiet, but if something were to escape his mouth it surely would have been `uhhhhhh.' He had nothing but support for others' sexuality. Whether a person was straight or bisexual or gay or asexual, Ruel didn't care. Of course he'd heard the rumours about Shawn, but there were the same rumours about him and just about every male musician these days so he'd just assumed that's all it was; rumours. In that moment, though, he must have seemed slightly homophobic. It was more the shock that Shawn Mendes, international pop star and obvious sex icon to tens of thousands, had just told him that he had shot three loads down a guy's throat, and in between let him eat his dirty asshole. Ruel knew he needed to recover so Shawn didn't think he was being judged. To be fair, however, Shawn didn't seem to care what reaction Ruel had to offer.

"I had no idea you were... sorry, man," Ruel said, immediately regretting his choice of words.

Shawn was far from offended. "Don't be sorry mate. I'm sure as fuck not. I don't even know what I am anymore," he laughed. "I guess I'm bi?"

"That's cool dude, good for you," Ruel offered his support.

"Yeah it is. I have a lot more to choose from now. A mouth is a mouth. Sometimes if there's facial hair it's a little weird, but you get used to it. And guys don't have pussies, but a nice ass is a nice ass. You ever fuck a girl in the ass?"

"Not Yet" Ruel admitted.

"It can be a challenge, even a little messy," Shawn told him. "But when they're hungry enough it's real easy, and feels just as good as pussy. And trust me, the guys that are into it are really hungry."

"Shit man, that's crazy."

"I mean, a big dick is a big dick, and an asshole is... well, it's fucking tight. So if you're big, you better find someone that knows what they're doing."

"I don't think I'll ever be fucking a guy in the butt," Ruel laughed.

Shawn smirked "Neither did I for a while, dude. I was nineteen!"

"Who was it?"

"Some server at a club," Shawn told him. "He had been eyefucking me for hours. You know all about that, guy or girl, nothing you can do about that."

"True.” Ruel shrugged.

"Anyway, it was in Germany, so I was allowed to drink. Wasn't super wasted but definitely wasn't myself, either. He must have followed me in there, the little freak. Came up to the urinal right next to me while I was taking a long ass piss. He wasn't shy at all, just looking down at my dick. I shook out the rest and looked over at him staring at my junk. He was jerking off! Just like that, he was hard as a rock and he was straight up  
jerking off watching me piss and shake my soft cock."

"Shit man," Ruel said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, so he asked me if he could suck my dick. Probably the only thing he could say in English. I don't know if he's ever said anything else. He was so fucking eager, really sounded like a slut if you know what I mean. He had pretty long hair pulled back into a bun, and he was smooth and had big pouty lips. That's what I love, is a nice set of big wet lips around my dick. And that's what I got, man."

"I thought you said that was the first guy you fucked?"

"It was. He took me to some storage closet or some shit, real shady when I think about it, but anyway he was sucking my dick real good in the dark, but then before I knew it he was backing his ass up onto my dick. No lube, nothing, just the spit he left all over my cock. Slid right onto it. I didn't really see his ass, but I felt it. Nice and round, pretty firm, just the little bit of fuzz. It was a guy's butt, that hit me pretty hard, I was like what the fuck am I doing? But only for a minute because it felt so fucking good. He creamed me with his ass and then got back down on his knees, got me hard again real fast, and swallowed two more loads. We were in there for over two hours. I got to the point was grabbing his manbun and literally fucking his face. He could take a dick, man, let me tell you. No gagging, no backing away. He was just fucking moaning, moaning on my dick. It was so hot. I could hear him jerking himself off. I know I was fucking his face so much he probably couldn't breathe much through his mouth, definitely couldn't swallow any saliva. So it just went all over his face man... dripped off his chin in big globs of spit and some cum, and he caught it and used it to jerk himself off... probably even fingered himself, I don't know. I could hear him jerking off though, you know that noise man. You were a teenager once, and you didn't want that squishing to be too loud, right? He didn't give a shit. He was going at it, probably cumming over and over again while I just went to fucking town down his throat. He didn't even use his hands... didn't have to, `cause I was just grabbing his head like it was some girl's waist and I was fucking pounding her from behind. So fucking hot. I've been back to that club a few times. He knows his place. He knows he's my fucktoy. Turns out he was only seventeen first time I fucked him. Your age! Imagine how much he had to have slutted out to be such a pro at seventeen. I don't give a shit though. Fucking amazing sex, every time... anything I want. It's crazy."

Ruel was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, nearly doubled-over, shirtless and in awe, just staring at Shawn.

"You hard, man?" Shawn asked. "I know I am." He grabbed his hard dick through his trackies. Eight and a half inches of straight, thick undeniably rock hard Canadian cock, made a prominent outline in his pants. "Fuck, let's go to Germany. You won't be the first guy I've shared him with!"

"Nah, not my thing," Ruel mumbled, still frozen.

"I bet if you stood up right now you'd have a big fucking tent in those shorts, but I get why you don't wanna admit it. It's all good though," Shawn reassured him. "But like, really, gun to your head, would you rather... would you rather a guy suck your dick, or you suck a guy's dick?"

"No way, dude!" Ruel chuckled.

"Gun to your head, come on, that's the game! You're telling me you'd rather have your brains blown by a bullet than blow out a load in someone's throat? Bullshit!"

He laughed again, and trying to deflect his answer, asked playfully, "Fine, what would you pick?! Wait, no, I know what you'd pick, you dog! How `bout, would you rather--"

"Depends on the guy," Shawn interjected with a shrug. "I've sucked a few dicks over the last couple of years. Plenty of guys have asked, I just don't always do it. It's gotta be the right guy."

"Shit, okay..." Ruel said. "Uhh..."

Shawn could tell the kid wasn't ready to go down that road yet, at least not verbally. "Fine, you can ask me another one. But it's gotta be dirty!"

"Uhh... would you rather," Ruel looked around at empty air. Handfuls of questions ran through his head, but he worried some of them were too wild or vulgar. Surely some of these questions would support Shawn’s theory that his story had given Ruel a hard-on. It was entirely true, a throbbing one, complete with a droplet of pre-cum, but Shawn needn't know that. He had gone flaccid again, but his teenage dick started to flutter and throb a bit at the image of some of these scenarios flying through his mind. "Would you rather..."

"Come on, Ruel," Shawn egged him. "It can be anything."

"Would you rather..." he started. "Everyone find out about all the dirty sex stuff you've ever done, but you can still continue it... OR... No one ever find out, but you can only have one more wild night with someone for the rest of your life?"

"Pretty good," Shawn admitted with a nod. "Damn..."

Ruel looked rather pleased with himself having stumped this supposed master of sex. He decided to believe every word Shawn had said. There was no reason to consider him a liar. He may have been exaggerating, but Ruel had no doubt that his escapades were as wide and varying as he had suggested. He’s Shawn freakin’ mendes!

"Okay, one question," Shawn sat up and locked eyes with Ruel. "Could that one wild night be with you?"

Ruel almost choked on the sip of water he had just taken.

"I mean, I'm just wondering, it would probably be worth it if it was," Shawn declared nonchalantly. "If it wasn't you, I'd probably have everyone find out. I mean, if they found out, I'd probably still be famous, in some way. Maybe a porn star. Imagine that! Anyway, I could probably find a guy that looks enough like you to make it worth it. Everyone's got a few doppelgängers, right? Either way, if I got a wild night with you, or exposed but still had a wild night with someone like you, I'd be satisfied. Oh, and by the way, when you asked me if I'd rather suck a dick or get mine sucked, and I said it depended on the guy... if it was you, I'd definitely suck your dick instead."

And just like that, Ruel was hard again. He knew it wasn't likely he was the first one with whom Shawn had played this game. But he wondered just how many of them resulted in such sudden, unavoidable, steel-like boners. Ruel admired Shawn then, his pretty smooth face, cut by the sexy thick muscles that rippled his arms and body Ruel could see around and through the tight wifebeater Shawn wore. He looked further down, and not only was Shawn still holding his dick through his pants, but now he was massaging it, stroking it even.

"Tell me you're not hard now," Shawn dared. Eyeing him intently. "You're seventeen, and I bet your sex drive is off the walls. You're a star kid. I'm a star. I'm horny and willing, and I can give you the best blowjob you've ever gotten. It'll be our big secret. All you need to do is sit back and relax. What do you say?"

"I don't know," Ruel said softly.

"Are you hard?" Shawn probed, standing up, still holding his hard 8.5 inches.

Ruel nodded coyly. Shawn walked over to the younger boy, looking down at him, looming over him like the more experienced superstar that he was. Shawn wanted so badly to show this boy the ropes. To ruin him. Clearly Ruel was at least a bit interested, but even more clear was his hesitation.

"Look at these lips," Shawn told Ruel. "They're full, and pink, and warm and wet. Imagine them sucking your dickhead like it's a sweet Blowpop. Imagine them gliding up and down your shaft, sucking firmly yet softly, constantly working to make you feel good, leading your dick into the smooth, tight, soaking wet throat. I bet if you wanted to, you would put your hand on my throat, and you could feel it expand and contract each time your big boy dick slid into and pulled out of my throat. I'd kiss your balls, lick them while I stroke your dick. I'd have you so hard, bring you so close to the edge every time before I pull off... you'd be begging for it in your head, and I'd be hoping that you beg for it out loud, because that makes me try even harder. These lips, this tongue, this throat... it can be all yours... all night, if you want it."

Shawn stuck out his tongue, pink and smooth and perfect, and licked his fingers. He slid them into his mouth and his supple lips sucked them. All the while he had his other hand down his pants, jerking his dick, using his own precum to slick the head and shaft. Ruel was looking up at him, mesmerised, his dick hard and restricted in his boxers and basketball shorts. It was all he wanted to stand up and press his lips against Shawns, but he still couldn't bring himself to it.

"Just let me," Shawn said, bringing a firm hand to Ruel's shoulder and pushing it back.

Ruel offered no resistance. He leaned back in his chair, and then Shawn's hand pushed him downward so he slouched. There was no hiding his boner anymore. It was tenting against his shorts for sure, snaked down the left leg of his boxers. The dickhead was far enough down his thigh that it had escaped the boxers and pressed singularly against the silkiness of the basketball shorts. His dick was throbbing, and with each throb it jumped up and went back down, the head rubbing against the shorts, the sensation sending shivers through Ruel's body.

"Let me..."

Ruel was still looking up at him. He nodded, and in that moment Shawn dropped to his knees between the younger boys legs. His hands rested on ruel's thighs while his face dove onto his chest. Leaning back and slouching had caused the shorts to ride up a bit, and so shawns's hands had unbridled access to the thick, muscular, smooth thighs. He rubbed and squeezed them, the backs and fronts and sides, sliding down on occasion to squeeze a hard calf. His mouth kissed all over ruel's chest and found both nipples in turn. He sucked and nibbled them. Ruel let his head fall back and he closed his eyes as he let Shawn enjoy the foreplay and satisfying his newest conquest. Ruel bit his lip bottom lip each time Shawn pinched a nipple. Shawn let his tongue slide down Ruels's midsection, stopping to kiss each ab, to lick along each crevice. The younger boy got chills when his tongue reached the waistline.

Shawn could feel ruels's hard dick poking against his chest as it begged for escape. He made it a point to move his body so it slid suggestively against ruel's dickhead. Its sensitivity excited Shawn to no end. It seemed to jump at every sensation. Shawn slid both hands, fingers wide and palms flat, up ruel's thighs and under his shorts. His left hand made it to ruel's balls, which were surprisingly big and heavy, with a nice dusting of hair. Shawn cupped them as his other hand found Ruels's dick. His fingers slipped over the head as he pushed the boy cock, trying to escape from the boxers. He pulled away a glob of sticky precum and swirled it between a few fingers. Shawn grabbed the shaft through the cotton boxers and stroked it while his tongue swirled around and briefly in ruel's navel. The younger star couldn't hold back anymore, and he let out of a slow, low breath of pure pleasure, capped at the end with a moan that suggested he was now entirely pliable to shawn's whims.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?" Shawn asked, already knowing the  
answer.

"Yes," Ruel answered, and then politely added, "Please."

"Lift up a bit," Shawn told him.

Ruel obliged, and Shawn quickly pulled off both boxers and shorts in the blink of an eye. After the waistband passed over it, ruel's dick sprung up, sliding over his thigh and plopping with a soft smack against his abdomen. The heavy dick leaned slightly to the side of his belly button. It throbbed again and again. Shawn took a few seconds to admire it. It was only about six inches, but noticeably thick for its length. The dickhead was much more of a mushroom than Shawns, sticking out from the end of the shaft with a girth almost as wide as the base. It was veined nicely, but one in particular snaked along the underside all the way to the tip. Its color was darker than the rest of ruels's paler skin tone. His balls were large, and had a light dusting of hair, still hairier than any part of his otherwise entirely smooth body. Surely the taint hiding behind those balls was hairy as well, and Shawn wanted little more than to press his tongue against it then swirl it around that taint to find out. Ruel's pubic hair was clearly recently trimmed to make it uniform and neat and thinned out, in stark contrast to Shawns wild and dark and thick bush. Shawn was obsessed. He knew he had made the right choice. This boy was beautiful and ripe for moulding to his specific desires.

The instant Shawn put his tongue to ruel's shaft he was hooked. He licked downward first and sucked at each nut, pulling at each one and licking it inside his mouth. The flavor was intoxicating. He tasted of youth and manhood at the same time. Shawn snaked his tongue under the ballsack and  
found the smallest bit of exposed buttcrack. He slid the tip of his tongue in and then worked it up to the taint, soaking and swirling the hair, pressing against that most hidden point on a man's body. He pressed his tongue hard against the taint while he massaged and tugged the boys ballsack in one hand. Shawn came up for air and looked to see ruel's eyes not closed and daydreaming, but wide and intent on Shawns actions.

Shawn grabbed the base of the shaft with his fingertips and used it to point the thick, throbbing dick closer to his face. His lips slid over the taut dickhead and immediately made their way down. He dropped inch after inch, making sure to wet every bit of the shaft with his lips and tongue and saliva on the way. A few pubes tickled his nose as he started to reach his limit. With one final push his throat opened to accommodate the thick boy cook. Shawn had the entirety of ruel’s' dick in his mouth, the majority of it down his throat, which was spasming at the invasion. He felt the warm familiarity of long, strong fingers on his throat.

Ruel let his fingers linger on shawn's throat. He felt the small throbbing of his dick in shawns's throat, so close to his touch but fully engulfed in an indescribably euphoric, hot and wet throat. Shawn's fingers were soon laying over and in between ruel's fingers. He started moving up and down, keeping a part of Ruels's dick in his mouth at all times, deep throating it again and again. It expanded with each intake, and both their fingers reveled in the satisfaction. A few minutes passed before Shawn finally removed the cock from his mouth.

"Come on, big boy," Shawn smirked, licking all over the head like a lollipop. "Have your way."

Ruel saw just how vulnerable Shawn was. His machismo was starting to kick in, and he wanted to make him his toy, just as Shawn had done with so many other boys. First ruel grabbed Shawns head. He guided it back onto his dick and held it in place. Ruel started bucking up and down, slowly at first, and then more wildly once he realized just how skilled and willing shawn's throat was. So fervent was his face fucking that his balls bounced up and down with each thrust, slapping against shawn's chin.

Ruel rose to his feet, shawns's head still in his hands. Back and forth he pistoned, jabbing his dickhead against the back of shawn's throat. This was enough to cause some gagging from Shawn. He spit involuntarily against the invasion. Spittle dripped down ruel’s ballsack. On instinct ruel took both of his forefingers and hooked them in either end of shawns's mouth. He spread those pretty lips apart and pounded away with even more power behind every thrust.

Shawn loved the fishhooks in his mouth. A guy had never done that to him before. He was in heaven, taking ruels's dick, tasting his precum in the back of his throat, licking greedily at the tip and the shaft and even the fingers when he could. He opened his eyes wide and pointed them upwards. Ruel was looking down at him, his brow furrowed in sex fever, his eyes focused on his conquest and his throat expelling guttural masculine grunts.

Shawn brought his hands up to ruel's ass. It was big and round and plump. He squeezed and pinched and even dared to smack each cheek. Ruel’s ass was that of a sexy toned and tight twink, and entirely smooth. The backside action only motivated ruel more. Keeping one hand on shawn's head, he grabbed his shaft with the other. He used it to smack shawn's face with his heavy dick, the wetness spreading a sheen over the smooth pretty boy's cheeks and chin and nose. Shawn's eyes were glazed over in ecstasy. He loved the feeling of the boys cock beating against his face. He let ruel push him down so he could drop his balls onto his face. Ruel smothered him with the large sack, but Shawn left his mouth wide open with his tongue sticking out. Each ball or the entire sack dropped into his warm mouth, and his desperate tongue once again found the younger studs taint

Shawn took a hand off ruel's ass so it could expertly start jerking his own hard, but ignored, cock. He squeezed and tugged and swirled with his hand, working the wet dick with his nimble hands. Every few strokes he glided his fingers over the tip, collecting whatever precum had gathered  
and using it to further slick and jerk his's dick.

"Fuck, I'm getting close," ruel said.

At that Shawn pulled himself up from under ruel's balls. He started jerking at the base of the dick and engulfed the other half in his mouth. His lips moved on and off the dickhead, along the shaft all the way to his hand. His tongue smoothed over ruel's mushroom head, which was clearly becoming more engorged with each stroke. Shawn started moaning on the dick, and with his free hand he grabbed ruel balls. He caressed them and felt them tightening. His finger then found and starting tickling and pressing and rubbing at ruel's taint, slipping ever so slightly down and between ruel’s ass cheeks to his straight virgin hole. Shawn rubbed small circles ever so lightly over the tight entrance.

"Fuck..." ruel muttered.

"Mmmmm," Shawn moaned, still sucking, working hard to bring ruel’s release.

"I'm gonna cum!"

The heat spread from Ruel’s cock and tensed his entire body. His ass clenched on shawn’s finger and while he recognised it was there, he was too far gone to protest or even care. He grabbed shawn's head both to steady himself and also to feed the older boy. The cum shot erupted to coat the back of shawns's throat, three rockets of hot, thick, smelly boy spunk. Shawn let it sit on his tongue, rubbed it against the roof of his mouth, all the while slow-stroking ruel's fully engorged dick so he could squeeze out every last drop offered. The load was massive and delicious. Shawn wanted to taste more, and so he kept on going, working the dick more and more, even as it softened, his tongue pushing into the piss slit to pull out even the tiniest remnants of the once innocent twinks cum.

As he did this, shawn carefully pushed a second finger into ruel’s arsehole. The boys eyes widened and he gasped at the sensation, the pain and discomfort of it now too much to ignore.

“Wait-” ruel protested.

Shawn popped off of ruel’s semi-flaccid cock, pulled his fingers out and stood up.

“We’re not done” Shawn smiles

He grabbed ruel’s face in both hands and brought the boy closer to him, pulling their sweaty bodies against each other. Shawn’s lips crashed onto ruel’s and immediately pushed his tongue into the stunned boy. He probed the hot wet mouth, licking and sucking, forcing ruel to taste his own cum. Ruel tried to pull back, gasping for breath, but Shawn’s strength was far superior and he pulled them down onto the sofa, Shawn using his weight to trap ruel under him.

“Hang on” ruel tried to get out through shawn’s full oral assault.

“You’re so beautiful” Shawn replies, sliding a hand down ruel’s body to the bottom of his t-shirt, yanking it it off. In the process, ruel managed to twist somewhat out of shawn’s grasp, but Shawn was quicker. He grabbed the lanky boys arms and pinned them above his head. Simultaneously, he used his knee to spread ruel’s legs and hook them around his waist. Ruel couldn’t help but look down his body to where shawn’s hard and heavy cock poked through his underwear and rested on ruel’s thigh.

“You’re not in control anymore boy, you had your fun, now suck”

Shawn pushed the two fingers that had been in ruel’s hole into the boys mouth, instantly making him gag, the saliva produced nicely lubing up the thick digits. Ruel’s face was red and his whole body began to sweat as it dawned on him what was going to happen. Once satisfied, Shawn pulled his fingers out of ruel’s mouth, and added some spit of his own.

“Please man, I thought we were just having fun, please don’t” Ruel pleaded

“This is fun” Shawn replies as he brought his fingers down to ruel’s exposed hole and slowly but firmly pushed them in. Ruel yelled out, tensed and clenched his ass around the intrusion, it somehow feeling like a whole lot more than before.

“You’ll only hurt yourself by doing that” Shawn scolded, not really caring either way.

As he buried his two thick fingers into ruel, Shawn leaned down and sucked the boys cock back into his mouth, rolling the soft head over his tounge and lapping his his smooth balls.

“We’re going to get you completely smooth at some point” Shawn mused, popping off the limp cock. Before his fingers were fully swallowed by ruel’s hole, Shawn quickly pulled them out, added a third and rammed them back in before he could tighten up. Ruel let out a scream and tried to pull his hips away, but it was no use.

“You’re gonna have to get nice and loose to take this cock baby, you’ll thank me for the prep later” Shawn chuckled as he began rapidly fingering the boy, pushing in right up to the nuckles and then back out in at a ferocious speed. At first, ruel writhed and twisted to get away, to somehow alleviate the burning in his ass, but the pain was exhausting and he was soaking with sweat, he could feel himself slowly giving up. As he gave in to it, a new wave of pleasure ran over him, spasming from his arse. Ruel couldn’t believe the sensations he was feeling, his head was swimming, he didn’t want this but his body was reacting as if he did, he’d never felt such pleasure and he wanted more, but he wanted it to stop. Buried in his confusion, ruel failed to notice the addition of a fourth finger and the brief release of his arms as Shawn adjusted their position, hitching ruel’s legs up on to his shoulders, ridding himself of his remaining clothes and shifting closer so his heavy cock rested at Ruel’s crack, leaking copious amount of pre-come from Shawn’s equally massive balls.

Ruel couldn’t hold back a guttural moan as he felt the fingers leave him and the pressure come off the spot inside him that had sent him to another universe. As he came too he realised his new position and the panic returned.

Ruel’s eyes prickled with tears as he felt the head of shawn’s massive 8.5 inch, beer can thick monster cock break past the first ring of his asshole. Despite the fingering, it had done little to loosen the straight virgin twinks hole, and under the weight of shawn’s body and with his wrists pinned above his head again, there was no way out for him. He tried wriggling his hips but it instantly sent shockwaves through his body as shawn’s cock continued its assault. Shawn’s right hand clamped over ruel’s mouth as the boy opened it, unable to hold back his screams. Shawn’s face hovered just above the younger lads, smirking and reviling in the incredible tightness around his throbbing dick, yet barley 2 inches in.

“You feel amazing” Shawn praised the boy under him. Ruel looked up through glazed eyes and his hair stuck to his face with sweat. Shawn looked right back into his eyes, moved his hand away from ruel’s mouth and quickly replaced it with his own mouth, pushing his tongue in just as he continued to his cock. Shawn swallowed every scream and fucked into every twist and twitch of Ruel’s hips. Unintentionally, ruel’s actions meant his legs slipped down from shawn’s shoulders but wrapped themselves around his waist, fighting and pulling in the muscular god even more.

“Halfway there baby” Shawn mumbled as he littered ruel’s face with kisses, ending on his neck. He hesitated before deciding fuck it, and sank his teeth into ruel’s warm neck, biting and sucking as he pushed further and further in. Ruel couldn’t help react positively to the hickey, it distracted him from the giant cock burying into him. That distraction was all Shawn needed to push the rest of the way in. Bored of going slow, he snapped his hips and rammed the remaining 4 inches into the once untouched arsehole.

In the same motion, Shawn brought his hand to ruel’s throat, it fit perfectly in his grasp, and cut off the boys scream. Tears streamed down Ruel’s face and he panted heavily while Shawn lay his body fully on the boy, savouring the feeling of being buried in the beautiful virgin.

After a few blissful moments, Shawn was ready to fuck this boy into oblivion. He applied pressure to his hand around ruel’s throat as he pulled out till only head was in, the thrust all the back in. Shawn’s cock was cut, the mushroom head heavy and pink, while the shaft had several noticeable veins running up it. At the base it was as thick as a beer can and framed by a thick bush of pubes. Simply put, his cock was a monster and nothing could have prepared ruel for the searing pain he felt as Shawn relentlessly pulled in and out, bottoming out with every thrust, and angled perfectly to hit that spot in him each time. As Shawn picked up the pace he grabbed ruel’s hips, digging in to keep the boy steady. There was no resisting anymore, all ruel could do was lie there, take it and wait for it to end.

Not content with ruel’s submission, Shawn slapped his face, grabbed his throat again and spit into his mouth. He continued to do this with every thrust.

Thrust, slap, choke, spit.  
Thrust, slap, choke, spit.

Suddenly, Shawn pulled out. Ruel gasped at the cold air that hit his loose and raw hole. He did nothing as Shawn picked him up like a doll and flipped him over, pushing his face into the sofa and pulling his ass up in the air. Shawn spat on rules exposed hole and used his four fingers to fuck the lube spit into him. Again, Shawn lined up and pushed all the way, it being much easier this time. He grabbed ruel’s floppy hair and pulled, yanking the boys head up, exposing his neck and causing him to let out another scream. He felt like he was being twisted and pulled and pushed in every direction. All he could hear was the continuous slap as shawn’s hips meant ruel’s ass, first slowly and then then impossibly fast. Shawn was a fuck machine.

The rapid assault hitting his prostate every time kept ruel unable to protest, and eventually, as his hole loosened and the pain numbed, he could only feel the pleasure. As his cock started to respond, ruel felt shawn’s hand reach under and grab it, squeezing the shaft uncomfortably hard and wanking it a few times, before moving to his balls and massaging them. Pretty soon, ruel was fully hard, face down, ass up, sweating and moaning as 8.5 inches of raw, thick Shawn Mendes cock stretched and filled his aching asshole. Shawn slowed down, needing to pace himself before he finished too soon. He stayed buried in the warm cunt though, he never wanted to leave it.

“You fucking love it” Shawn grinned in ruel’s ear, continuing to pull at the teens cock.  
“You like how i fill you up. Had to pretend you didn’t at first of course, but don’t worry, I know what you are, I’ll take care of you”

Ruel was defeated, he could only groan in response, his mouth dry as he dehydrated, his entire body now covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“I’m gonna cum soon, but first you gotta beg for it” Shawn said, sliding his hand up to ruel’s mouth to force feed him his own cum.  
“Beg for it baby then this can all be over”

“Please” ruel whispered

“What was that?”

“Please cum”

“Hm, but where do you want me to come!” Shawn said slightly as he began to movie again in short and slow thrusts, keeping ruel’s prostate stimulated.

“Anywhere” ruel cried. He was exhausted and didn’t care anymore. Eveything ached.

“Say ‘cum in my hole please sir”

Ruel froze, that word, sir, why did his cock jump at it. Why did he not immediately feel disgusted?

“Please, sir, please I want you to cum in my hole, I need you to cum in my hole sir” ruel begged, his voice rising as shawn’s cock began to move again, except it wasn’t Shawn moving, it was him, he was pushing himself back onto the cock. Ruel told himself it was to get it over with, to end this nightmare, but his cock stayed hard.

“As you wish” Shawn smirked. But then he pulled out, and ruel whines at the action, his ass falling back as he tried to chase the cock. He felt so empty. Shawn flipped fuel back over onto his back and pushed his knees so there were up by his head, giving him maximum exposure and the perfect angle to ruel’s now gaping hole. Shawn states in awe at it as hit clenched at the air, practically inviting him in. This time when Shawn pushed in he went slow, and wrapped his around around ruel’s leaking cock. Ruel’s cock head was red and angry and as hard as could be, not surprising given the intense assault ruel had been through with Shawn.

Shawn matched the strokes of ruel’s cock to his own, working it expertly as he had before. Ruel could do nothing but lie and moan and whimper as his cock and ass were stimulated. It didn’t take long for ruel to reach the edge, exactly as Shawn had wanted. Ruel’s body and more specifically his ass clenched and tensed as he shook through another orgasm. The tightening of rules ass around his cock was maddening, and the final straw Shawn needed to let loose. With a few more violent thrusts, Shawn empty himself into the twink. Cum shot after cum shot rushed out of him, costing the walls of ruel’s asshole. Shawn continued to fuck through it, breeding boy. With no where else for it to go, shawns’s cum seeped out of ruel’s hole despite being plugged by his cock. Shawn was in ecstasy. Ruel was confused, confused at the disappointments felt at it being over. He whines into shawn’s neck and clawed at his back as Shawn collapsed on to him, just lying and letting the final drops of cum leak out of his dick into ruel. Ruel’s cum was sticky on abdomen and Shawn reaches between them to run his hand through it, scooping up as much as he could. Then he bought the same hand down to ruel’s hole as he pulled his cock out, catching his own cum as it oozed out of ruel with every twitch of his hole.

Ruel did nothing as Shawn took his cum covered hand and wiped it all over the ruined teens face, in his hair and into his mouth. Without thinking, ruel sucked on shawn’s fingers, licking up every drop.

“You’re mine now baby” Shawn smiled down at the boy. Another successful conquest.


	2. Size Matters (JUSTIN BIEBER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn shows Justin what Hailey's been missing.

Shawn watched the cloud of smoke he had just exhaled explore the coarse white desert of the high, vaulted ceiling of his LA home. He sat, reclined, on a white couch. He was relaxed.  
About three weeks had passed since he had fucked Hailey in the back of his limousine. The night was perfect. He had finally gotten another taste of her pussy. It’d been awhile. Plus, it was so spontaneous that he got to do it bare. After he’d first stuck it in, she stopped him and urged him to use a condom, but he just pretended he didn’t have one. Passion of the moment.  
Earlier tonight, he’d performed at the American Music Awards. He took home several awards. It was about time the community recognized his achievements as an artist.  
After the show, he attended an after party, and after that, he had dozens of people over to his home to continue the night. Here, things were more laid back. Everyone was drunk upon arrival, so they were mostly topping off the night, taking a few hits, relaxing.  
At any rate, the after, after party thinned down awhile earlier, and at this point, the only people still here were he and Justin Bieber. They were seated in a brightly lit room, at opposite ends of an expensive white couch, swapping hits from She s 24-inch bong.  
“Think I’m gonna head out soon, man,” Justin coughed out after a hit.  
Shawn knew Justin wasn’t much of a smoker. Hell, he wasn’t much of a partier, period. He was all talk, smoke and mirrors. Whenever he saw him at these kinds of things he was always a sloppy drunk and could never take a hit without coughing his lungs out.  
“Pussy,” She replied, smirking and taking another hit.  
“I got stuff to do, bro,” Justin defended, accompanied by what was clearly supposed to be a wink, but turned out to be more of an unattractive droop of his eyelid. He was baked.  
“Does that mean Bieber’s getting some pussy tonight?” Shawn laughed. “Please tell me you found a good girl who wants to fuck after the show tonight...and that she has an even hotter friend.”  
Justin laughed.  
“Or shit, I’ll settle for a threesome if she’s hot.”  
“You’re such a horndog, Shawn. I’m not into that groupie shit.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re a pussy dude, no need to clarify,” Shawn replied. “So, who’s the lucky girl?” Of course, he knew the answer.  
Justin hesitated for a moment, and then responded. “Honestly, I’ve been talking to Hailey for a little while now.” He took the bong back from Shawn, took another hit and released the smoke quickly with a cough. He pulled out his phone, started a text to Hailey, then abandoned it and locked his phone. They had been texting back and forth all night, and he knew she was waiting for him at his apartment. He couldn’t wait to have sex with her. They hadn’t seen each other in about three weeks, and the last time they were together, they hadn’t had sex. She’d been tired.  
They were originally planning on spending tonight together, but the rumors about their relationship were starting to attract too much publicity. They decided to spend the night separately, at different parties, with different groups of people. It was nearing 4AM now, and and his hazy mind kept turning over the events of the night and the events to come, a river of thoughts ebbing between Shawn’s smoke-filled room and the apartment where he would soon be naked with Hailey. He longed for her body, but more than that, for the opportunity to be with her, to lie next to her in bed, to wake up with her to another LA sunrise, feeling the heat of her body against him, both of them naked, her head nestled on his bare chest.  
Shawn tore him from his trance.  
“Seriously, man? Well, I didn’t think those rumors were true, but I’m happy for you. But I know better than anyone that she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, so if you ever need to vent…”  
“No way, man, she’s great.”  
Shawn had taken the bong back from Justin and was about to take another hit, but changed his mind upon hearing Justin’s response. He was mildly irritated and dropped the bong carelessly back on the glass table in front of the couch. “I need a piss.”  
Shawn stood up and walked across the room towards the bathroom. Once he was inside, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was disheveled, and his skin glistened with the moist sweat of a night of performing at the awards show and partying. He had changed when he got back to his house and was wearing some basketball shorts, a plain white tee and some white socks, but he hadn’t showered. Looking at himself, he pulled the tee shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He stared at his developed chest and let his eyes drift downward. He could see his trimmed happy trail, leading to the waistband of some white Calvin Klein boxer briefs, largely exposed over the top of his sagging basketball shorts.  
Satisfied, Shawn walked lazily over to the toilet, pulled the front of his briefs and shorts down and grabbed his cock with his right hand. It was about six inches soft. He watched a clear stream of piss flow from his dick into the bowl. His pubes were growing out of control. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t shaved since he’d fucked Hailey a few weeks before.  
As his piss stream died out, his right hand nursed the last few drops of pee out and lazily pulled his shorts back up. He was frustrated and horny. It was late, nearly dawn, probably too late for him to find a nice girl to bone for the night. He pulled out his phone and checked it, but he had no texts. He briefly considered texting Hailey, but since she hadn’t answered his recent texts anyway he decided against it and returned the phone to his pocket.  
He walked back into the living space where Justin was still relaxing on the couch carrying two tequila shots.  
Justin, eyeing him as he walked up, said with a chuckle, “I’m guessing you were hot dude?” Even when the world hated Shawn, he had always harbored some admiration for the guy. He found him annoying sometimes and occasionally even felt jealous of him, but Justin thought he was generally a good dude and felt some kind of protective/mentor bond over him - having followed similar paths in the industry and sharing a home country. He had known Shawn long enough to not be surprised by seeing him shirtless: Shawn made a habit of taking off his shirt as often as possible, either because he wanted to show off his body or just because he thought it was more comfortable.  
“Fuck yeah, it’s been a long night, man,” Shawn said in reply. He handed Justin one of the tequila shots before sitting down next to him. “Bottoms up.”  
Justin thought about arguing since he was about to leave, but decided it would be easier to just take the shot, which he did, reluctantly.  
“So, how are you enjoying sex with Hailey?” Shawn asked casually.  
“Honestly, mate, it’s fucking amazing. Everything is. Definitely no complaints at all from me. I like her. We have a lot fun together, and the sex...just wow.”  
“Yeah, she’s pretty fun in bed. If I have one complaint, it’s that she doesn’t know how to deepthroat, but she definitely makes up for that in other ways.  
“I don’t know about that, man, she can definitely deepthroat my dick,” Justin defended, immediately regretting his quick response, which was both obscene in its sharing of intimate details and might also suggest something about the size of his dick. His cheeks were crimson, whether from alcohol or pure embarrassment.  
Shawn laughed. “You must have a pretty small dick, then, man. She could never fit my whole cock in her mouth,” Shawn replied with more than a hint of arrogance.  
“Well, it’s been awhile mate. Things change. Maybe she’s gotten better,” Justin defended. “Maybe I taught her,” he added, with a nervous laugh at the end.  
“I doubt that,” Shawn laughed in return. Reflecting briefly on their meetup a few weeks befores, Shawn knew that she wasn’t any better at handling his cock than she had been when they were dating. She was choking and gagging all over it and still never took the whole thing. “No way you could teach her with that pencil dick you have there.”  
“Ah, fuck you, dude,” Justin laughed. He laid back, looked up at the ceiling, and, after a few moments asked, “Anyways, what do you mean she makes up for it in other ways?”  
“Well...she’s kinky.”  
“Hailey? No way? Kinky how?”  
“Okay, well maybe she’s not super kinky. Like, she doesn’t have her own kinks, but she’s definitely down to indulge yours. Haven’t you two done anything freaky?” Shawn asked  
“Honestly, not really. I’ve never even thought of it. She just never seemed like the type of girl that would be into that type of stuff.”  
“Oh, come on, dude. You have to have done something freaky.”  
“I don’t know...I mean, I guess so. She really can, err, does, deepthroat my dick. I mean, like, she takes all of it in her mouth, all the way down.” Justin looked in Shawn’s direction, but his admission hadn’t provoked much interest. So, he continued. “Sometimes, even when she has the whole thing in her mouth, she fits my balls in too. Shit, she’s really into licking my balls sometimes too. She rolls them around in her mouth. At least, when they’re shaved. Then again, I don’t blame her for not wanting to lick and suck on them when they’re not shaved. Hairy balls aren’t really the first thing I want in my mouth,” he finished awkwardly.  
“What about your ass?” Shawn inquired.  
“What about it?”  
“She ever do anything to it?”  
Justin looked at him with a confused look on his face. “Like, finger it or something? I’m not into that kind of stuff, dude,” he said with a laugh.  
“Nah, not like that. I mean, has she ever licked it?”  
Justin looked at him incredulously. “Hell no,” he laughed after a moment. “That’s nasty man, no way in hell Hailey would ever do that.”  
“She did it to me,” Shawn shrugged. “Feels awesome.”  
“Dude, now I know you’re pulling my balls.”  
“I’m completely serious man,” Shawn replied with a chuckle.  
“No way, man. Besides, who would want to put their mouth on someone’s ass?”  
Shawn sat back thinking for a moment. A smirk slowly crept across his face.  
“I’m not saying it’s not nasty, bro, but for real, I’m not lying. I still remember one of the first times we were messing around. I was on tour, and she was visiting me. I had just finished performing and I was all sweaty and we were in my dressing room backstage. I was naked and she was on her knees giving me head. I blew my load and she swallowed it, she fucking loves swallowing it. My underwear were just sitting on the floor behind me, so after I finished jizzing, I bent over to pick them up and she was still so close that my ass kind of just hit her in the face.  
“She freaked out and acted like she was disgusted, but I knew she wasn’t because she was still kind of smiling. So I bent over again and laughed and fucked around with her, telling her she probably liked having my ass in her face. Straight up, I was kind of embarrassed because no one had really seen my asshole before, but whatever. One thing led to another and before I knew it, she was kissing it, licking it, all that stuff, and I mean, she was really into it.  
“You’re totally right though, dude. It is nasty. For all I know, I’d taken a dump earlier in the day, but it didn’t matter at the time. All I know is that I was bent over and her tongue was sliding all over my asshole while she was jerking off my big cock from behind. I know she liked it too, because she was moaning, literally moaning, with a face full of my ass,” he finished with an exaggerated and sensual moan, as if he were Hailey, during which he let out a loud fart and started laughing.  
Justin grimaced a little at the sound, but started laughing too. “Seriously, dude, fuck you. That’s fucking disgusting. I don’t even want to know why you’re imagining stuff like that, but it’s sick.”  
Shawn just kept laughing. “Whatever you say, man.”  
After their laughter died down, Shawn continued: “Ever fucked her in the ass?”  
The conversation had grown sufficiently obscene to make Justin feel comfortable sharing more of his private thoughts. “No. But honestly, I have sort of thought about it.” He was buzzed, and the words were sliding off his tongue with increasing abandon. He looked at the bong and thought about taking another hit, and then looked across the couch at Shawn.  
Shawn was lounging way back, arms outstretched over the top of the couch. His shorts were sagging pretty low, and Justin could see the entire waistband and some of the cotton of the white briefs he was wearing, and even thought he saw a bit of a bulge. He was starting to feel a bit self-conscious, but he leaned back and tried to relax.  
“You should try it.”  
“I don’t know, man. I just don’t think she’s that type of girl. Besides, I kind of don’t think an ass is made to take my dick man.”  
Shawn gave him a doubtful glance. “I’ve seen asses take some big cock, dude. Like mine.” He smirked.  
“Fuck you,” Justin laughed at yet another moment of levity. “But for real, did you and Hailey ever try anal?”  
“I’d tell you man, but I don’t want to make you feel bad. The truth might crush any dreams you have of getting some tight ass with that dick,” Shawn taunted.  
“Seriously, though, did you?”  
Of course I tapped that ass bro! Who wouldn’t?” Shawn replied.  
“Damn.”  
Justin wasn’t lying. He had thought about anal sex with Hailey, thought about it a lot, in fact, but he was still pretty certain that she either wouldn’t be into it or that, even if he convinced her, she flat out wouldn’t enjoy it, and he didn’t want to put her in that position. He sure as hell didn’t believe any of Shawn’s ridiculous stories, but at the same time, he was beginning to wonder: were his and Shawn’sdick about the same size? If he really had tried anal with Hailey, maybe he could bring it up too.  
“I might have to try it. I mean, I don’t know, what if I’m bigger than you? I honestly want her to enjoy it, because I don’t think I would if she wasn’t,” Justin muttered confusedly.  
Shawn laughed out loud. “I doubt it man. I’d be more worried about the opposite scenario if I were you. But, if you want, we could find out. Whip it out,” Shawn grinned.  
“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Mendes?”  
“Well, you’re worried your dick is too big for anal sex, so let’s see. Whip it out, bro.”  
Justins face was still red, now undoubtedly the result of alcohol and a nervous embarrassment. “Careful, man, I might just do it. Humiliate you by showing you the kind of dick your ex is getting nowadays.” He was rather surprised the taunt came out of his mouth, being rather out of character, though he could feel his dick getting hard.  
Shawn just smiled. “Do it. Humiliate me,” he challenged.  
Justin still largely doubted that Shawn was serious, but, looking at him, his gaze was relentless and his face, though smiling, didn’t betray any lack of conviction in his words. The alcohol and drugs had muddied his thoughts. Was Shawn being serious? What did he have to lose anyway? They were both dudes. They’d seen penises before. They’d both had sex with the same girl. It was no big deal.  
Ultimately emboldened by his erratic thought process, Justin decided to play along and unbuttoned the front of his jeans. He was wearing a classic pair of white, tight fitting calvins. His nerves caught up with him at this point, and he paused for a few moments, anticipating some type of response from Shawn, a hesitancy or admission that he had just been joking. But it never came.  
Finally, he reached his hand back down and slipped his now semi-hard cock through the front flap of his boxers. At first, still nervous, he kept it wrapped in his right hand safely out of view, but after a few seconds, he slowly removed his hand, exposing his dick to Shawn.  
Shawn just smiled. “So, how big is it?”  
“Honestly, a little under 5 inches or so. So, just about average, I suppose.” Again he waited for some type of response from Shawn, who just kept smiling and staring at his cock. Uneasily, he continued with, “What about you?”  
Shawn casually hooked his right hand in the waistband of his briefs, pulled them down, and tucked them below his balls. Justin was initially surprised by how nonchalant the whole act was, but was quickly distracted by what he saw. Looking at Shawn’s crotch, he saw his light brown happy trail leading down into a huge bush of wild brown pubes, nestled in which was a soft cock. A big, soft cock. Even soft, it looked bigger and thicker than his was completely hard. Beneath his cock were two low-hanging balls, also covered in hair. Looking at Shawn’s package, Justin began to wonder why he was hard, or why Shawn wasn’t, for that matter.  
“Shit,” he stammered. “That’s big.”  
“Yeah, it’s about nine inches hard. I thought you would be bigger, honestly, mate. You’re definitely way smaller than average, but at least it makes sense now why Hailey can deepthroat it.”  
Justin’scheeks flushed a deeper red in embarrassment, and he quickly slipped his dick back into his boxers. “Yeah, well, anyway, I really need to get going man.”  
“Don’t you want to see mine hard first?”  
“Uh, not really. I don’t think so…”  
“You’ve gotten this far. If you were concerned about anal with Hailey, you might as well see what’s been in her ass in the past. Then again, I guess even soft it’s kind of bigger than yours, so you should be good,” Shawn laughed, as he started stroking his now semi-hard dick.  
As his dick started to harden, Shawn looked back over in Justin’s direction, who, he was pleased to see, was still staring at his dick. He didn’t object to the idea, so Shawn reached over and grabbed Justin’s left hand and moved it closer, and closer, wrapping it around his own cock.  
“Well, that’s what she’s had in her ass.” Shawn eyed Justin carefully. Really, the moment of truth had come and gone. If Justin was a self-respecting dude, he would have freaked out the second his hand touched another dude’s dick, especially when he had Hailey waiting for him nearby. But he didn’t.  
Justin’s mind was in disarray. Had Shawn really fucked Hailey in the ass? Had the massive dick in his hand really been in her ass?! Hell, that didn’t even matter. The real question was, what was happening? Why was his hand wrapped around Shawn’s insanely thick dick? He needed to get out of here. He felt his phone vibrate. It was probably Hailey. She was probably waiting for him right now, naked or nearly so. He needed that release. But instead, here he was, with his hands wrapped around her ex-boyfriend’s huge cock. The cock that she used to ride. He felt embarrassed and turned on at the same time.  
“Does it feel big?” Shawn asked.  
“Yeah…” Justin breathed in response.  
“Yeah, it should, I guess. Looks about twice as big as yours.”  
“Yeah....”  
“To think you were worried about your dick when she’s had all nine inches of this inside her.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Stroke it,” Shawn commanded, using his right hand to lead Justin’s hand up and down the shaft. After a few strokes, he removed his hand and was pleased to find that Bieber continued stroking his dick, which was now completely hard.  
Justin continued stroking the hard cock in his hands, and Shawn moved his hand over Justin’s shoulder and to the back of his head, urging him closer. Justin hesitated at first, but ultimately let Shawn guide his head towards his dick. His head was only a few inches away from Shawn’s crotch now, close enough to smell his musk. He definitely hadn’t showered earlier, but his pubes didn’t necessarily smell bad. He just smelt like...a dude.  
Justin still had no idea what was going on, or why he was here stroking Shawn’s cock. He felt Shawn’s big hand on the back of his head, pulling him even closer. He let him pull him closer until his head rested on Shawn’s lap, right on top of his shorts, his eyes just inches from his massive package, left hand still stroking the cock now right in front of him.  
From this vantage, Shawn’s cock looked even bigger than before, and indeed, it was. Shawn was definitely a grower, and the biggest change was how thick his cock had become. Though there were no large veins visible on the outside, surprising, considering its girth.  
Shawn used his left hand to grab his ball sack and press it lightly against Justin’s face. Bieber should have reacted in disgust, but he was beyond rational thinking at this point.  
“Kiss them,” he heard the man say from above, and then he felt Shawn’s balls slap against his mouth again. Much like the rest of him, they smelled musty, and they were moist with the sweat of the night.  
He looked up into Shawn’s eyes. Whereas their interaction was earlier defined by an element of playful conversation between friends, Shen was now looking at him expectantly, dominantly, waiting for him to obey. Still stroking Shawn’s cock, Justin leaned forward slightly and kissed his balls.  
“Keep going, dude.”  
He kissed Shawns balls again.  
“Put them in your mouth.”  
Still looking up into Shawns eyes, Bieber opened his mouth and moved forward, taking first one of Shawn’s balls into his mouth, and then the second. They were covered in hair, and he could feel the strange, gritty texture in his mouth as his tongue rolled over Shawn’s balls. The smell was overwhelming. They tasted salty, but not necessarily bad. They were big, bigger than his own, and filled up his entire mouth, though he had obviously never had his own in his mouth for comparison. Shit, what was he thinking…?  
His train of thought was interrupted when something heavy smacked him in the face. Then, again. He thought at first that Shawn had slapped him, but heard him moaning above him, and realized that it was Shawn’s dick hitting his face repeatedly.  
“That feels good, man,” Shawn said in between deep moans.  
Though initially angry at the thought of being smacked in the face with a dick, Justin felt oddly calmed and encouraged by Shawn’s words and moans. He started sucking on the balls that were in his mouth. He could feel his own dick straining against his boxers.  
Shawn enjoyed the sight as he looked down at Justin. There were a few drops of precum at the end of his cock. He slapped it on Justin’s cheek a few more times, each with a loud smack, and then finally pulled him off his balls, lifted his head slightly, and started rubbing the head of his cock against Biebers lips, wetting them with his precum.  
Almost immediately, Justin opened his mouth, taking the head of Shawn’s cock.  
Shawn let his right hand walk down Justin’s spine slowly, until it reached the waistband of his boxers, which were now exposed by his unbuttoned and sagging jeans. He hooked his finger in the waistband of Bieber boxers and began to pull them down, exposing his thick but pale ass.  
“That’s it, man. Suck that cock,” he whispered encouragingly. Justin’s mouth was moving up and down the shaft of shawn’s cock now, lips stretched tightly around the thick meaty shaft.  
Once Justin’s pants and boxers were lowered past his ass, Shawn removed his hand and sucked on his index finger for a second, drenching it in spit, and then moved it back towards Justin’s ass and rubbed it around between his butt cheeks, searching for his asshole. Biebers ass wasn’t shaven like Haileys: he could feel some light hair around the hole, but not too much. Once he located the hole, he rubbed his finger around the rim for a few seconds and then applied pressure directly onto it. He heard Justin moan loudly beneath him.  
He was in a trance. Shawn’s finger was rubbing on his hole, teasing it, pushing in. He couldn’t believe how it felt, how much it turned him on. His dick was rock hard and leaking more than before. Why had no girl ever done this to him before?  
Suddenly, Justin felt Shawn’s left hand on the back of his head and was pushed further down onto the cock. At his other end, Shawn pushed his finger deep his his ass. Justin moaned around Shawn’s dick, this time Lourdes, and felt about half of Shawn’s cock forced into his mouth and down his throat.  
He started gagging.  
“Fuck yeah, Bieber. It sounds like you like this. Open up your throat, bro.”  
Shawn applied more pressure to the back of Justin’s head, forcing even more of his cock down his throat. Justin was still gagging, so Shawn let him pull off his dick for a breath.  
He coughed a few times, but let Shawns cock back into his mouth.  
“Okay bud, you’re going to take it all this time.” He applied pressure again to the back of Justins head, gently at first, letting him set the pace, but this time, when Justin started gagging, Shawn didn’t let him up. He looked down into the cocksuckers eyes as he applied increasing pressure to the back of his head, watching as Biebers eyes became increasingly bloodshot, begging for relief as tears streamed down his face. Once Justin had about six and a half inches of Shawn’s cock in his mouth, the gagging got worse and Shawn saw thicker globs of spit around the edges of Justin’s mouth. Shawn held Biebers head in place, refusing to let him up. Finally, his mouth sank down even further, regretfully swallowing the last few inches of Shawn’s dick. Justin’s lips and nose were now buried in Shawn’s wirey pubes.  
“Holy shit. Do you like that man? You literally have my entire cock in your throat. Hailey tried, but she never even get closer to taking it all, and look at you, dude.”  
Justin couldn’t believe what was happening either. With one blurry, teary eye, he looked up into shawn’s eyes as he listened. Shawn’s pubes were rubbing against his face and the smell of his unwashed cock and balls was even stronger now. His own dick was so hard that he was considering sticking a hand in his boxers to start jerking off, but decided against it, mainly out of fear that he might quickly cum while sucking on another guy’s cock.  
“Shit, you love it,” Shawn said. With that, he pushed Justins head down even harder, rubbing his face in his pubes, thinking about how he was humiliating haileys new small-dicked boyfriend. Justin moaned again, eyes red and watering. His cheeks were on fire. He could hardly breathe.  
Shawn could still feel Justin struggling against his hand.  
“Come on, man. Don’t pussy out. Just a little bit longer.”  
He slapped Justin’s ass. Another moan.  
Just as Justin’s eyes began to roll back in his head, Shawn finally let go of him. Justin immediately pulled off and started coughing and spluttering and gasping for breath. Shawn’s cock was drenched in thick spit, and there was a trail of it leading from his cock all the way to Justin’s mouth. Shawn watched Justin cough and breathe heavily for a moment then stood up. He grabbed biebers pants and boxers and pulled them down his legs before slapping his ass again, hard, and discarded them on the floor.  
Justin let him.  
“Get on all fours.”  
Justin stood up on hands and knees on the couch.  
Shawn was still standing. First, he rubbed his index finger, the one he used to finger biebers ass, against Justins lips and slipped it into his mouth. He let him suck on it for a few seconds, and once it was covered in a fresh coat of spit, removed it and shoved his dick back in biebers mouth.  
He used the lubed up finger to start rubbing against Justin’s pretty hole again. He pushed it in deeper this time, all the way to the knuckle, and then used to it search inside Justin’s ass. Before long, he found Justin’s prostate and rubbed against it roughly, provoking new moans. He pulled his finger out, slapped biebers ass again, and then roughly repositioned him so that his ass was exposed to Shawn directly. This time, when he spread Justin’s cheeks, he saw his tight, pink hole for the first time. The little hairs around the rim of it were now slicked with spit from his own mouth.  
Shawn slapped his hard cock against Justin’s right ass cheek a few times and then rubbed the spit-covered head against his exposed hole. Shawn had broken him. At this point, he was resisting nothing. He was practically begging for it.  
Shawn started easing the head of his cock into the tight virgin hole and felt Justin tense below him, his moans turning suddenly panicky. He grabbed Justins head and stuck three of his fingers in his mouth, figuring he needed a distraction, something to suck on. Naturally, one of the fingers was the one that had now traveled between Justin’s ass and mouth repeatedly.  
“Just relax dude. Think about all the dumps you’ve taken. If your mouth can take it, your ass can.”  
Shawn kept pushing his cock in, exercising a gentleness that contrasted sharply with his approach when bieber was deepthroating his cock a few minutes earlier. He could feel Justin groaning against his fingers, but he was sucking on them, so the distraction he had offered was helping. The moans grew louder as his tight ass stretched to take inch after inch of shawn’s thick, hard, barely lubed cock.  
Just thirty minutes ago, Justin was nearly on his way out to get some of haileys sweet pussy, and now, here he was, bent over beneath Shawn Mendes, doggystyle, butt ass naked, moaning while Shawn’s long, thick shaft sank deeper and deeper into his ass.  
After Justin’s asshole had stretched to accommodate about five inches of Shawns cock, he pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside the ass. He slapped Justin ass one more time, the hardest yet, and then grasped Justin’s hips aggressively with both hands before slamming all nine inches of his rock hard cock as deep as he could into Justin’s tight virgin ass. Shawn nearly came from the immediate and obscene popping sound that came from Justin’s ass as he slammed his cock in, as well as the subsequent smack of his pube-ridden pelvic area slapping against Biebers near hairless ass.  
Shawn had anticipated that Justin would immediately try to pull off his cock, and he did, but Shawn held him in place with both hands, roughly gripping his hips and fully impaling him on his cock.  
“FUCK!” Justin screamed. “FUCK, HOLY FUCK. IT HURTS SO MUCH. FUCK!”  
Shawn smirked and just looked down at haileys pathetic boyfriend, bent over his couch. He rotated his hips a bit, rubbing his pubes against Justin’s ass.  
“Fuck, dude, I told you asses could take cocks way bigger than yours man. Seriously, look at you dude. You have nine inches of my meat up your ass. A lot of girls...and guys...have got off dreaming about that,” Shawn laughed.  
Justin was still moaning and groaning to himself, struggling to adjust to the painfully full feeling. “Oh my god, oh my god. Fuck.”  
Shawn let his cock slide out of Justin’s ass slowly and looked down. “Shit, look at that man,” he said as he brought both hands down on Justin’s ass again. “Your asshole is fucking wide open.”  
Biebers formerly tight, straight ass was gaping.  
“I didn’t mean to pop it like that dude,” Shawn laughed. “But it’s seriously gaping.”  
He pushed his dick back into Justin’s ass and kept pushing until he bottomed out once again, balls deep in the boy.  
He started moving his cock in and out of Justin’s ass at an increasing pace, switching behind long and shallow thrusts so that bieber could never quite get used to it.  
“I still can’t believe you took it this easily, though. Sure you haven’t done this before?” he said with a smirk, roughly snapping his hips in to get as deep as possible and revealing in Justin’s moans. “I think you’ve done this before slut.”  
With one hand, Shawn reached in between Justin’s legs and felt around. His little cock was hard and his balls were already drawn up as if he were close to cumming. “Shit, looks like someone’s enjoying themselves. Feels like your dick’s reached its full five inches, bieber.”  
Justin couldn’t help it, moans were pouring out of his mouth at a vulgar rate now. “Ugh, Shawn. It’s fucking huge. I can’t do this. Please. I need to go, man. Just stop. I can’t waste it.”  
Shawn laughed at the feebleness of Justin’s protests.  
“Fuck, just think...you have more cock in your ass right now than you’ve ever fucked Hailey with.”  
Shawn could feel Justin’s ass starting to tense up around his cock. He was moaning, eyes closed, mouth agape and eyes rolled back. Shawn picked up the pace, his hips smacking against biebers fat ass with each thrust.  
“You fucking love this man. You going to blow your load just from having my cock in your ass? We have a word for that, mate: slut. Or bitch boy. Haha are you a bitch boy bieber?” Shawn teased.  
He looked down again at Justin’s (once) tight hole, stretched impossibly wide over his cock, both both clamping at and protesting the violent intrusion. His moans reached new heights to full in screams, and his body started shaking. Shawn was full on assaulting biebers prostrate, forcing ropes and ropes of cum to shoot out of his cock and all over the couch the couch.  
Shawn smacked his ass hard, over and over till it was red raw.  
“Fuck bro, you didn’t even need your hands. Just my cock. Just like Hailey. Definitely a bitch boy!”  
As soon as Justin finished blowing his load his body had flopped under his own weight, overwhelmed by the orgasm and anal assault. Shawn slowly pulled out of his ass with a slight pop, forcefully grabbed and turned Justin and threw him on his back on the cum covered couch. Shawn jumped onto the couch, one foot on either side of biebers head. He lowered himself down until his asshole dropped onto Justin’s mouth and started jerking off.  
“Kiss my ass.”  
Passively, drunkenly, Justin let his lips rub against shawn’s asshole. He wasn’t aware of any smells or images at this point. Shawn didn’t move, just continued sitting on his face, so he let his tongue explore the rim of shawn’s ass. He heard Shawn start to moan above him. The asshole against his tongue was repeatedly puckering and relaxing. Finally, Shawn lifted his ass off of Justin’s face, turned, gripped his dick and let shot after shot of warm cum paint biebers face, his eyebrows, his lips, his chin. He covered the boy and Justin just sat there and took it.  
After he finished, Shawn massaged the cum-covered heard of his cock against Justin’s lips, and then pushed it into his mouth, before milking the last few drops from it and forcing Justin to swallow it down. He hopped off the couch.  
Bieber lay spent, bloodshot eyes still watering but drawing to a close, ass loose and aching, mind fading. He passed out. Shawn picked up Justin’s boxers from the ground, opened the sliding glass door just a few feet away, and steps onto the attached balcony. He looks out into the LA night, allowing the warm breeze to worship his naked body. He lets Justin’s boxers fall from his hands, off the balcony, into the shrubs below. The guy would be too embarrassed in the morning to look for them. Somewhere out there, hailey was sitting on a hotel bed, waiting for Justin, staring at the portrait of Los Angeles, painted by the darkness, on her window. She would be sleeping alone tonight.


	3. Cocky (CAMERON DALLAS]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron Dallas catches Shawn in a compromising way, Shawn shows him who's boss.

Shawn Mendes’s head shot back snorting a line of cocaine off of the glass of the coffee table.  
His eyes blinked rapidly as he cleared each nostril, savoring every last grain of the drug. He looked at himself in the reflection across the room. He wasn’t proud of his habit, but it was parties like this where he turned to coke to overcome his anxiety. No one really new how his confidence was so drug fuelled  
He stood up and flexed at himself. He had been bulking for a few photoshoot s recently and had never been this huge and sculpted before. He rubbed his large hands over his sweaty pecs, the light dusting of hair standing on edge at his touch, his head tilted back as his hands traced his furry muscles. He could feel his veins tighten as his blood rushed through his body.  
Shawn had come directly from the beach and his skin smelled musky from the salty beach air and the sweat he caked on during the long hot day. He moaned as he flexed his biceps in the mirror and admired his arms. His eyes tightened and his cock grew thick in his tight black jeans. Seeing his huge muscles bulging in the mirror, he felt on fire, flexing his abs side to side. He was obsessed with maintaining his newfound size and the coke coincidentally helped him through his workouts, press days and long nights in the studio.  
He released the flex and began pinching his nipples hard and grunting in the mirror. He felt primal, all man.  
“GRRRR… MHMM,” he moaned as he squeezed his fingers tighter.  
“Oh my god… what the fuck,” Shawn came out of his high for a second and his head shot to the door where the sound had come from. “What the fuck . Hahah! This is too good!” Cameron Dallas stood at the door in nothing but a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs, as he so often was (especially when intoxicated) clutching his ab muscles with one hand, his phone in the other recording the sight in front of him. He buckled over, laughing at shawn, who was infuriated at this point. He thought he has risen high enough in the Hollywood circles of fame that he wouldn’t see Cameron at the kind of parties he was invited too. He had never really liked the guy.  
He stormed over to Cameron in his embarrassment, leaned down, and picked him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall. Cameron snapped into panic mode, his hands grasped at Shawn’s hold on him - it wasn’t tight enough to stop him from breathing, but the force of Shawn’s grip could easily tighten at any moment.  
“Woah, dude! Calm the fuck down,” Cameron tried to play it cool, giggling in nervousness as he wiggled his head up, releasing the grip slightly.  
“What did you see?” Shawn probed, his eyes shooting back and forth, looking at Cameron. His mouth was tight and his nostrils flared, his chest heaved with adrenaline.  
“Would you put me down a little so I can breathe?” Cameron exaggerated his breaths to try and get out of his predicament. Shawn placed him down but kept a firm grasp on his throat.  
“What. Did. You. See?” He questioned again, squeezing his grip a little firmer. Cameron wretched slightly and put one finger up cockily. He kept his finger out and with his other hand flicked to the photos on his phone and pressed play on the video. He held it up to shawn’s face, smirking.  
Shawn watched the whole scene: snorting coke, playing with his body in the mirror - all of it. He felt warm, his cheeks were flushed, his blood pumping loudly through his veins.  
“It’s a little longer than 20 seconds,” Cameron chuckled. “Might have to put this one on my channel instead, you’ll be ruined.” He smirked as he tapped on his phone, going to the upload screen. Shawn’s eyes shot open. He dropped his grip on Cameron’s neck, grabbing his wrist and yanking the phone from his hand. He threw the phone against the wall as hard as he could and it shattered on the ground with a spark.  
“DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!!” Cameron yelled, shoving Shane’s chest with both hands. He didn’t budge, and grabbed Cameron by the throat once again, this time much harder and with much more force, knocking the breath out of the cocky lad.  
He slammed him against the wall which Cameron’s head hit hard.  
He went limp under shawn’s force and blacked out.  
When Cameron came too, he found himself tied to the bedpost by both wrists with a necktie. His head hurt - he blinked his vision clear. He saw Shawn towering over him, his sweaty chest heaving with anger, both his fists clenched, ready to strike.  
“Oh god, my head,” Cameron’s head dropped against the bed, the pain throbbing. He glanced across the room and saw his smashed phone. He rolled his head up at Shawn, “Dude… please, I wasn’t going to actually post it,” Cameron pleaded. He was not in a good situation and his charm didn’t seem like it was going to work here.  
“Then what were you doing when I grabbed your phone?” Shawn yelled at him, wiping his nose with the back of his forearm. He was pacing back and forth.  
“It was a joke, come on, let me go,” Cameron pleaded. He wiggled his hands back and forth, trying to break out of the knots.  
“Why the fuck would I do that?” Shawn stormed over to Cameron, grabbing a handful of his hair. His fist clenched where he slammed Cameron against the wall.  
“Oww owww owwww!” Cameron’s face contorted with pain. Shawn dropped his hold. “God,” Cameron muttered under his breath. He wasn’t going to get out of this without a little more negotiation.  
He watched Shawn continue his nervous pacing in the room, his muscular form bouncing with each stomp, his body glistening. Cameron shifted his weight, still confined to the bed by the ties, and noticed his hands getting sweaty. He stared at the knotted tie and hatched a plan.  
“I’ll… suck your cock,” he offered. Shawn stopped his pacing and walked over to him crouching down so they were face to face. He looked at the boy below of him. Fixating on his plump, cocksucking lips. His forehead was damp with sweat and his eyes looked tired. Cameron’s eyes darted back and forth, trying to determine if Shawn was considering his offer. His pouty lips hung open slightly, he looked pitiful there, tied up against the bed. Shawn looked hesitant, but he was painfully aware of his hardening cock.  
“And why would you do that?” he asked. Cameron’s plan seemed to be working.  
“Because… then you have something on me,” he answered him. Shawn stood up and crossed his arms. Cameron was cocky and immature just as he had once been.  
If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really have a plan of what he was going to do with him once he got him tied up. But he didn’t want Cameron to know that.  
“Well?” Cameron snapped Shawn out of his daze. Shawn looked down at him again. He had destroyed any evidence Cameron had on him. He had to admit Cameron did remind him of himself, with his smooth tight muscles. Cameron had more definition than most of other guys that were popular right now. Shawn figured he might as well get a free blowjob out of the situation.  
“Fine,” he replied. He stepped closer to Cameron and slid down his trunks. Cameron was face to crotch with Shawn as he revealed the tight fitted black calvins he was wearing underneath. His pubes billowed out of the top of the waistband. Heat was radiating off of Shawn’s bulge along with the full musk of a busy day.  
Cameron looked up at Shawn, who was smirking down at the younger boy. Shawn slid one hand down his abs and into his underwear, slowly, savoring the panic that began to spread on Cameron’s face. He reached in and wrapped his hand around his already stiffening thick cock and pulled it out of its confinement. He released it and it bounced against the stretchy fabric still containing his balls.  
Cameron’s eyes were transfixed on Shawns huge cock, it was tan like the rest of him, thick as a can of Redbull, with veins running wildly all around. His mushroom head was flushed with crusted precum or ocean water or sweat around the ridge. He could immediately it was much bigger than his and it wasn’t even fully hard.  
Cameron swallowed nervously. Shawn grabbed his cock and squeezed it, the head thickening.  
“Open up,” he commanded. Cameron looked up one last time and pushed his tongue out, flattening it and sliding it under the head. Shawn’s head drooped back and he moaned. Not a second later, he no longer felt the wet warmth of Cameron’s tongue. He opened his eyes and watched as Cameron wriggled his hands free of the tie and his head whipped back and headbutted into his crotch. Shawn dropped to the floor, his hands grabbing at his cock. Cameron jumped up and ran toward the door. He stopped when he felt safe from shawn’s grasp and turned to see him laying on the floor grabbing at himself.  
“GOD DAMNIT,” he yelled, his face clenched, red and angry. Cameron chuckled, and walked over to Shawn who was lying in fetal position on the ground. He crouched down in front of his face smirking.  
“Did you really think I was going to suck you off?... Dude, that’s gross,” he patted Shawns cheek. “You’re a flop and you’re old news buddy,” he stood back up and turned toward the door. “Stay home next time,” Cameron said as he started walking away.  
He was almost to the door when he felt a sudden pain in his head again and he was wrenched backward by his hair. All of a sudden the side of his head slammed against the door and he felt pressure against his whole body.  
“Don’t you ever talk back to me again,” Shawn growled furiously in his ear. He had Cameron’s head held against the door by his hair with his left hand and his body pressed against Cameron with the other. His underwear was gone in the shuffle, leaving Shawn now fully naked. Cameron felt the strong, sweaty muscles holding him against the door. He fucked up. He was almost free but he just had to have the last word.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Cameron pleaded, trying to jerk away beneath Shawn’s hulking frame. He held him tightly against the door.  
“I’m going to teach you a lesson, bitch.” Shawn yanked his head back and spit into his mouth. Cameron coughed, choking on the saliva.  
Shawn dragged Cameron back over to the bed and threw him face down. Cameron tried to wriggle away but he had him tightly by his hair. He climbed onto his back, wrangling his hands, and tied them above his head to the headboard, much tighter than before. Cameron screamed out and Shawn smacked him across the face.  
“SHUT UP,” he snapped at him. He was filled with red hot rage, and Cameron was filled with fear. Shawn got off of him and walked toward the closet. Cameron again tried to wriggle free but it was no use. The bonds were tied to the point of nearly cutting off circulation.  
Shawn came back with more ties. He grabbed Cameron’s legs and tied them to the bedposts, spread apart wide. Cameron whipped his head around, panicked.  
“What are you going to do to me?” he asked nervously. Shawn walked along the side of the bed slowly and Cameron turned his head to follow his motion. Shawns massive cock dangled between his legs and swayed as he sauntered intimidatingly toward Cameron’s face. He crouched down near Cameron’s side making the boy crane his neck to see his face. He looked at Cameron mockingly. He leaned into Cameron’s ear.  
“I’m going to fuck you... dry..” he whispered. Cameron’s eyes shot open and he tried to slip out of his confines.  
“Please, no, no! No, please! Fuck, no no no!” he shouted, struggling. Shawn grabbed him by the hair again, yanking his head back and slapped him across the face once, twice and then a third time. He spit on the screaming boys face and in his mouth again. Cameron’s eyes began to water.  
Shawn dropped him back down and crawled on top of him. He straddled the him, his thick thighs rubbing against Cameron’s smooth, tanned legs. He snakes his hands up Cameron’s thighs and it sent shivers down his spine. He kept struggling, resisting what was coming. Shawn grabbed the tight fabric covering Cameron’s ass and easily ripped a hole in it. Cameron’s ass was completely smooth and beautifully plump, the rest of him clearly shaved aswell. Shawn salivated. Cameron bucked his ass hard in a feeble attempt prevent what was coming, not giving up on getting free. Shawn slapped each thick ass cheek several times, leaving clear red hand marks and pushed on his lower back with his other hand, pressing him hard against the bed and forcing his ass up, presenting it beautifully.  
“PLEASE DON’T!” Cameron cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Screams muffled by the the bed and Shawn’s weight. Shawn grabbed him by the hair and Cameron went still, his breath ragged, muscles tense in anticipation, hoping he wasn’t going to get slapped again. His eyes were cloudy but finally made contact with Shawn’s. Shawn smiled menacingly and held their position just long enough that Cameron un-tensed, and thats when he shoved two thick fingers deep into Cameron’s tight virgin hole.  
‘AHHHH FUCK! STOP, STOP! IT HURTS! IT BURNS! STOP!” Cameron was fully sobbing and screaming as Shawn roughly twisted his fingers around and fucked them in and out of the unprepared hole . Cameron full body convulsed, trying to dig his crotch into the bedding, anything to loosen Shawn from inside of him. Shen ripped his fingers out and Cameron went still, shaking from the penetration. Shawn turned his head by his hair.  
“The more you fight, the more it’s going to hurt. Got it?” Cameron sniffled - snot ran down his face into his mouth, his eyes felt puffy and red, and he could barely see Shawn above him, but nodded in resignation. Without warning, Shawn shoved his fingers into Cameron’s mouth, he could taste his own ass on the fingers and he gagged on the intrusion. He thought he was going to get sick but then Shawn pulled the fingers out. Cameron’s head dropped and he watched as Shawn climbed back onto his thighs, straddling him. He slicked his cock with Cameron’s throat slime. “You should be grateful I’m lubing it at all bitch. Make no mistake this is to make it better for me, not you.”  
Shawn spread Cameron’s ass cheeks and Cameron quivers at the feeling of Shawn’s cock rubbing in between them, his torn underwear exposing his straight boy smooth virgin hole. Shawn laid his torso on Cameron’s back and the two sank into the bed a little.  
Cameron had reserved himself to his fate. Shawn’s scent was pungent and his body stuck to Cameron's . He slid one hand under Cameron’s torso, giving him chills, and clawed at his abs. He felt the thick, heavy tip of shawn’s cock at his entrance and squinted his eyes shut.  
“Don’t fight,” Shawn whispered in his ear, which he then nibbled on teasingly. Cameron squirmed, but nodded in defeat. Shawn slid his other hand below and cupped Cameron’s pec, twisting his pert nipple hard. As he did, he slowly but forcefully pushed his cock into Cameron and gripped the younger boy beneath him. He groaned in delight as the tight walls of Cameron’s ass resisted against him.  
Shawn’s body arched and Cameron’s arched like a cat, feeling the thick length violating his tight little hole.  
He groaned and winced in pain, he did all he could not to struggle so Shawn wouldn’t make it worse on him, but it was so painful and such an unfamiliar feeling of pressure inside him that he couldn’t help trying to wriggle away. In retaliation, Shawn suddenly snapped his hips forward and bottomed out deep inside Cameron. Cameron screamed into the bed, cheeks stained with tears. He could feel shawn’s giant balls against the back of his own. Their bodies dropped and both of them were breathing heavily. Shawn stayed in him, buried to the hilt, letting Cameron’s ass muscles contract and pulsate around his thick shaft.  
“You weren’t kidding, you’re fucking tight,” he concluded, and Cameron groaned. Shawn laughed and slowly started pumping his length in and out of Cameron. His walls wrapped tightly around his monster cock with each push and pull. Cameron was thankful he let Shawn invade his mouth as his spit helped ease the pain of the intrusion ever so slightly. Shawn’s hairy front caused friction against Cameron’s soft back as he ground himself against the straight boy.  
Cameron was in a daze, his hole aching but it had started to naturally loosen, stretching to accommodate Shawn’s monster assault. His body rubbed against the fabric of his torn Calvin Klein’s and the bed as Shawn rocked the bed with each forward thrust. Cameron silently prayed, he couldn’t wait for it to be over. Shawn leaned down and grabbed Cameron by the hair, yanking his head back. Cameron’s face caught the cold air after being buried from biting into the pillow. His jaw fell open as Shawn thrusted hard into him, and at this angle, tingled something inside of his ass, sending shockwaves through his body. He felt like he was going to pee himself every time Shawn’s hips met his ass.  
Shawn rubbed Cameron’s abs and chest, twisting at his nipples and leaving scratched all over while still maintaining his grip on Cameron’s hair.  
“Your body’s almost as good as mine” he whispered, biting the shell of Cameron’s ear. It sent chills down his body. Shawn laughed as he felt Cameron’s skin goosebump against him. Cameron involuntarily moaned.  
“Fuuuuuck,” Shawn groaned, “you feel so fucking good bitch, you were made for this your so fucking tight still,” Shawn sucked hickeys onto Cameron’s neck and started pounding him harder, picking at the pace of his thrusts to the point where Cameron was sure he’d get some kind of friction burn. Cameron’s comparatively small cock was rigid and flopping around outside of the ripped underwear, pre-come coating the tip.  
“Nnnnnnnnn… aaah,” Cameron couldn’t control his moaning anymore, the pressure of Shawn on his neck and the spot he was repeatedly pounding inside of him at this speed was driving him wild. “AHHHHHH,” Cameron’s head shot back against Shawns shoulder as cum suddenly shot out of his cock uncontrollably, splashing across the bed, his tight abs and up toward his face. Shawn picked up his pace and pushed Camerons face down into the cum-covered bed.  
“I’m gonna fucking cum,” he jackhammered his load into Cameron’s raw hole, thrusting with the last few spurts, making sure every drop costed Cameron’s insides. The two panted and collapsed on the bed for a while before Shawn slowly pulled out with a plop sound followed by cum oozing out of the growing, wrecked boy hole. Shawn laughed and scooped some of it up onto his fingers.  
“Open your fucking mouth.” He commanded. Cameron followed his order and defeating oh sucked on shawn’s thick, cum and ass juice coated fingers. Shawn patted his cheek as he got off his victim, grabbed his shorts and got dressed. Cameron rolled onto his side in the fetal position. Shawn fished some money out of his wallet and threw it at the bed, landing in Cameron’s cum.  
“For the phone… I saw your ads, I’m sure you have more pairs of calvins at home,” he laughed. Then he got out his phone and took several victorious pictures of Cameron Dallas lying, wrecked in a pool of sweat and cum - and then left the room. Cameron was alone on the bed in their mess. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a while, processing what had just happened.  
He looked down at himself - cum covered his chest and abs, there were scratches and hickeys along his neck torso, and his underwear was unrecognisable , with shreds tangling around his softening cock. Every part of him ached, and he didn’t know how he was going to explain what had just happened… or worse, just how much he liked it.


End file.
